villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sohta
Hideki Sohta is the main antagonist of the RPG maker horror game, Misao. He is the former teacher of Aki's class. He was born December 6, 1986. He's seen on the outside as a reliable and suave teacher. But he's really a murderer with a dark past. Biography Before Misao When Sohta was in high-school, he was constantly bullied for his looks. He was introverted and didn't have any friends. The Cat One day, Sohta came across a wounded cat. Feeling empathy for it, he rushed it to a nearby veterinarian. After the veterinarian informed Sohta that the cat's injuries were to critical for it to be nursed back to health, Sohta dug a grave for the cat, sorrowful that he couldn't save it. Takano One day after getting bullied again, Sohta was approached by a girl named Takano, who apologized for not intervening when Sohta's classmates were picking on him. From that moment on, Takano and Sohta were friends and always ate lunch with each other at school. They didn't talk to each other much while eating, but they were happy that way. One day however, Sohta confessed his feelings for Takano just for Takano to reject him, further explaining that she simply felt bad for him getting bullied and that she never had the same feelings for him that he had for her. Takano, feeling pity towards her friend, says that they should stop seeing each other. Sohta then lashes out, assaulting Takano and questioning out loud why nobody will accept him. Shortly after this debacle however, he is stopped by a teacher. In "Truth" he is shown stabbing an unknown body (possibly Takano's),further explaining that nobody cared about what he was like on the inside and continued to criticize his outside appearance. He explained that his solution to this was that he ended up getting plastic surgery to make himself more attractive on the outside. Sometime after his backstory shown through "Truth" but before the events of the main game, he went on to become a teacher. Events of Misao During the events of Misao, students would always be complimenting Mr. Sohta behind his back, describing how attractive he was but also describing how he was a kind and caring teacher. There was also a strange rumor going around that Sohta had some sort of hand fetish. However, Sohta didn't hear them complimenting his personality and was upset that they were complimenting his outside appearance and didn't hear them saying he was kind and caring. One day after Misao was getting bullied and had gotten raped, Sohta came to comfort her. While they were both in the classroom, Sohta had started to seduce Misao. This is when the rumor regarding the hand fetish was confirmed, as Sohta started to admire and compliment her hands. Frightened, Misao pushed Sohta away. Devastated to have gotten rejected again, Sohta raped and killed Misao, mutilated her, and hid her head, heart, eyes, arms, legs, and brain around various puzzles across the school. 3 months later, Misao began to haunt the school commencing the events of the game. Ayaka's Death After the curse had began, and Misao began to conjure deadly creatures across the school, Sohta and one of his students Ayaka took refuge in the infirmary. Ayaka was glad to be with him though, as she has a crush on him. Ayaka discovers Misao's arms in Sohta's possession, which prompts Sohta to kill her because she had learned the truth. After killing her, Sohta describes how disappointed he is that Ayaka was too distracted by his looks to have catch on his true nature earlier. Eventually Aki, the main protagonist of the game, comes across the two of them. Sohta tells Aki that one of the monsters killed Ayaka and then proceeds to give Aki Misao's arms, appropriate considering his hand fetish. Final Sacrifice After all of Misao's body parts are collected and the sacrifice to save her is almost complete, Aki must make one more sacrifice. It is at this point that the player must choose to kill either Tohma, Misao's former boyfriend who broke her heart, or Mr. Sohta. Bad ending If Tohma is killed instead of Sohta, this leads to the bad ending of the game. Misao informs Aki of the truth behind Sohta, and Sohta eventually finds Aki. Aki pleads for her life, but after trying to elope from the situation, is killed by Sohta. Afterwards, Sohta is shown trying to comfort another student named Miho and offers to escort her home, implying that she is going to suffer the same fate as Misao. Good Ending In this ending, Sohta is killed and the sacrifice is complete. And after learning the truth about Sohta from Misao, Aki sets off to save Misao once and for all. "Truth" In the post game, Aki learns about Sohta's backstory while Sohta's remaining spirit is trying to get revenge on her. This is when Ayaka's true fate is revealed with Aki's spirit trying to stop him from killing Ayaka and fails. Eventually, Aki meets up with Sohta and tells him that everybody loved their kind and caring teacher. After Aki hugs him, Mr. Sohta is finally put to rest. After returning to his tombstone, the deceased cat is shown on the ground, with Aki remarking how the cat was happy to have someone care for it in the final moments. This is possibly a reference to how the vet said the cat was beyond saving, which would make sense as to why he was the only character that died (besides Misao) that wasn't reincarnated. It is possibly supposed to symbolize that his atrocious actions render him beyond salvation in the form of rebirth. Trivia *According to the creator of Misaso, Sen, making Sohta a villain was planned from the start. He was just plain kind from the outset, but soon took on a mysterious air. Additionally, his hair is designed like a young detective from some foreign TV drama. *If you open the locker when Sohta is inside and you are covered with blood, he kills you thinking you're a monster. The same thing occurs when visiting him in the infirmary when bloodied. *Sohta has a hand fetish. Ayaka believes this is a rumor, which is confirmed to be true when Sohta appears to comfort Misao. *Sohta frequently mentions that his face is "fabricated" or "fake". And that if he would change it he would become accepted. This could imply that Sohta applied plastic surgery to his face. *Sohta's name (颯太) means 'suddenly' or 'smoothly'. *Sohta's name in the Japanese version is "Kurata". *He has similarities to Yoshikage Kira from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Kira is a serial killer who uses his stand Killer Queen to create explosions and blow women up, leaving nothing but their hands remaining. **He has a fascination/fetish for hands much like Sohta's fetish. He cut out the hands of a Mona Lisa portrait and hung it in his room when he was young because he was sexually attracted to them. He can be seen taking the hands out for formal dates, such as picnics in the park. **At one point, he uses another stand user's abilities to change his face in order to hide from his pursuers. The plastic surgery performed on Sohta's face could possibly be a reference to this. Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rapists Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Contradictory Category:Mutilators Category:Hypocrites Category:Mentally Ill Category:Abusers Category:Scapegoat Category:Posthumous Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Exploitation Villains